A New Light
by beachxxbum5
Summary: Taylor transfers to Howgwarts. She befriends Harry and gets some notice from Draco. But does she really feel the same for the guy with the bad reputation and family? read the sequel also: Meeting Again
1. Hogwarts Express

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, J. K. Rowling does….

"Wake up, now!" screamed a not so pleasant voice. I cracked open my eyelids to see my mother standing over my uncomfortable cot. "Come on, you start school today. This wasn't my idea to transfer you to school here. Let's go, up!"

She quickly scurried out of our room in the Leaky Cauldron. I stumbled out of bed, and packed all of my stuff into my trunk. I glanced at myself in the mirror as I passed by. Boy did I look horrible. My brown hair was in messy waves and my make-up was smeared from my slumber. I quickly fixed myself up and began searching for clothes. After dressing myself in jeans and a t-shirt, I gathered my things and left the room. As I made my way down the stone stairs, a boy around my age with jet black hair walked past me.

At that exact moment, my hand slipped and my trunk began to fall. I expected it to fall onto me, but instead it was caught by the boy. I smiled and thanked the boy, then quickly grabbed the trunk and made my way down to my mother. He never said anything back, so I'm guessing he was going to finish doing what he was supposed to be doing.

"Taylor! Over here sweetie," rang my mother's voice. "Taylor, this is Hagrid, we met in the pub yesterday. He will take you to King's Cross station and onto the Hogwart's Express." I looked up to see this giant standing before me. I can admit I was intimidated. He was very largely built and had a giant, black beard.

"Why, 'ello there. You must be Taylor, pleased to meet yah," Hagrid pleasantly piped. I was so dumbfounded by this giant, that my manners couldn't have been any worse. I stood there and smiled. "Well then, off we go."

I hugged my mother goodbye and followed Hagrid out to King's Cross station. "I'm sorry about how I acted before, it's just, I never met a giant before," I said as we made our entrance to the station.

"Half giant that is. But no worries Taylor, just scared for yer first day at 'ogwarts," he said. Hagrid has been, so far, the nicest person all morning. I hope everyone else at Hogwarts is like him. We walked to where there were two pillars, nine and ten. "Well, go on," Hagrid said to me.

"Go on? What do you mean? Where am I going?" I questioned, clearly missing the point. At that moment, the same boy from the Leaky Cauldron came up behind Hagrid. This time he was with another boy, a redhead.

"Hagrid!" he exclaimed. Apparently Hagrid is a very well known person around here. Hagrid turned around and a smile appeared on his face.

"'arry! Nice to see you again! Ron as well. How've you two been? Better than last time I saw you I s'pose?" Hagrid asked. The two boys nodded and then I realized who this boy was. It was Harry Potter. "Oh, sorry… 'arry, Ron, this is Taylor Grey. This is her first year at 'ogwarts. How about you two show her to the train. I best be leaving anyway, need to do some work before returning to 'ogwarts. It was nice to meet you Taylor, see yah soon," Hagrid said as he began to walk away leaving me incredibly uncomfortable.

"Hi, I'm Harry. Harry Potter. This is my friend Ron. You're Taylor, right?" Harry asked me, his green eyes glistening.

"Yes. Hi, nice to meet you both. I feel really dumb asking, but do you think you could help me get onto the platform, I am new here," I asked. Harry nodded and then told me to run straight in between platforms nine and ten. I was hesitant, but I obliged.


	2. New Friends

Soon, I found myself in a different platform. There were kids everywhere and a huge train in the middle. I began to wander away, when I heard my name being called. I turned around to see Harry waving me over. I walked over and he told me to follow him and Ron. We put away our carts and then made our way onto the train. They found an empty compartment and they motioned me to sit down with them.

"So, where were you before you came here?" Ron asked me.

"Oh, I transferred here from America.," I answered. They nodded and we began to talk for a little until our compartment encountered another visitor. A girl with curly brown hair ran in and sat down next to me. She looked a bit frazzled until she looked over, obviously confused. "My names Taylor, I just transferred here from America," I said, and reached out my hand.

She shook it and said, "Hermione, nice to meet you. Sorry to intrude, but you need to come to compartment four." When the two boys didn't say anything, she continued her story. "Neville's gram just passed away and he is hysterical. It might be best if you two come and say something to him."

"Yes, of course. Taylor, I am sorry we will be back in a few minutes. You can come if you want to," Harry said.

"No, that's okay, I understand. Go help your friend. I'll wait here," I reassured him.

"Anything from the trolley, dear?" asked a warm, friendly voice. I looked up to see an elderly woman pushing a trolley down the isle. It was filled with candy, and my stomach began to rumble. Maybe not the best breakfast, but it will do. I got up and began to look through truffles, beans, and licorice. When I found a truffle I wanted, another hand grabbed it. I was about to scowl at whoever took the piece of candy I wanted, but when I looked up, I saw the most gorgeous pair of icy gray eyes I have ever seen.

He was tall and had almost white blonde hair. Behind him were two goofy looking guys and a girl who could use some beauty products. "Like what you see?" he grinned. Apparently he has an arrogant personality as well. All I could do was smile and look down for another piece of candy. As I was doing so, I could still feel his gray eyes staring at me. Looking me over, as if I were his prey.

Finally, I found a nice licorice. I looked up to hand the woman a few gold coins when she said, "Oh, don't worry dear. That young man took care of you already." I looked around to find him, but he was nowhere to be found. I shrugged it off and then walked back to my compartment.

Something moved in the corner and my heart stopped beating. I saw that it was just the blonde from the trolley. He was still looking me over when I broke the ice, "Uh…thank you for the candy." As soon as those words were released from my mouth, I deeply regretted it. He just stared at me and then smirked. I was hitting myself on the inside as I sat down, too nervous to even speak.

"Draco. Draco Malfoy. And, you are?" he asked, while also reaching out his hand. I shook his hand and told him my name. My voice was now trembling only because he was so cute. No boys in America look as good as him. "How come I never have seen you before?"

"Oh, I transferred here from America," I said as my voice began to calm down. I wonder how many times I must say that to someone. It was getting sort of old. I might as well have it tattooed to my forehead. Again, he was still looking at me. I couldn't tell if it was a look of disgust or something else.

Finally, he spoke. "Well then, best be getting off. Your boyfriend will be back soon." He raised his eyebrow then began to stand up.

"Boyfriend? What on Earth are you talking about?" I asked, completely confused. How on Earth could I have a boyfriend already and even if I did how would Draco know about it?

"Potter." Draco said as if he was talking to Harry. When I looked up however, I saw Harry and Ron standing in the doorway with Hermione behind them. I am guessing that Draco saw us all before I met him at the trolley.

"Malfoy. Get lost," Harry glared. I am guessing that they don't get along.

"Oh, is that a threat Potter?" Draco questioned and raised his eyebrows. Both of their eyes were in a deadlock. Ron began to make a move to speak when Draco said, "Weasley, why don't you just go snog your mudblood of a girlfriend?" I could see Ron's face turn to anger and Hermione's as well. Harry's hand began to reach for his wand but Draco just walked right out of the compartment. However, he did stick his head back in to say to me, "See you around."

The three friends then walked inside and began to ask me why Draco was even in here. I then explained the trolley incident and then how he was in here when I came back inside.

"That little cockroach," Ron began, his fists tightened on his knees. "How

dare he talk about you that way. 'Mudblood'. Humph!" he enunciated "mudblood" in a childish way. I have heard that word only a couple times before, but never as an insult. A couple of my friends were actually muggle-born, and they were not filth.

"Honestly Ron, don't get so angry. It's just Malfoy," Hermione said to try and calm him down. I could see that there was definitely some drama between Draco and these three.

"What happened between you three and Draco? There seems to be a lot of tension," I asked. The three of them then took this time to explain to me who the Malfoy's were and what their reputation was. It was really weird hearing all of that information. I kind of thought Draco to be rather handsome. Whatever, I was actually going to listen to Harry and his friends, I needed a few friends. I didn't want to be friends with the wrong guy. A whistle sounded and Hermione suggested that we change into our robes.

When I emerged from the bathroom, I felt a little out of place. Ron, Hermione, and Harry all had gold and red trim on their robes with Gryffindor written on it. My robes were just black.

The train stopped, and all of the students climbed out of the train. Everyone I knew already had a house, so I had no idea where to go. I felt like a lost four year old looking for a comfort face. I soon lost Harry, Ron, and Hermione and then I really felt like crying. I just wandered through students until I heard a voice behind me, "Lost?"

I turned around to see Draco in his green and silver trimmed robes. Slytherin I was guessing. "Yes, could you tell?" I admitted. He then put his hand on the small of my back and guided me to a chariot with nothing pulling it. I know I shouldn't have followed him, but could he really lead me to danger now? I climbed aboard and Draco followed me. He didn't even wait for other students to climb on; the chariot began to move by itself.

"Friends with Potter now are you?" he sneered.

"Yes, I guess I am. He is a nice kid, and so are his friends," I said and instantly knew I had said the wrong thing yet again. I was seeing a pattern with myself. He frowned and then looked out onto the lake.

"Yeah, if you're a mudblood. What kind of blood are you anyway?" he asked nonchalantly, not looking at me.

"Why, are you going to throw me off the chariot if it's not the answer you want?" I wondered, not caring if it sounded mean. Draco just turned to look at me, saw that I was serious, and then shook his head. "If you must know: pure-blood. But that shouldn't make a difference on who I can and can not be friends with," I added.

"Well, at least I know that I am not meddling around with the wrong sort," he said. He really did have some nerve with his word choice. I decided not to say anything else to him. Sure, he was cute, but his attitude defiantly needed to be changed.

"Do you always talk to girls you don't know like this? Speaking your opinion on what type of blood is right and all?" I asked.

"Excuse me if I think that that is important. You would do the same if your father would behead you if you brought home the wrong type." Now it was his turn to say something he shouldn't have said.

"Brought home the wrong type? What are you getting at?"

"Nothing, just forget that part. Look, we're here," Draco said trying to avoid his last sentence. As we walked up to the castle, I tried to forget as well, but that didn't happen. Did he really think that he would "take me home" one day? As if to show off his new prize? Or was that me thinking too much.. My thoughts were interrupted when a tall elderly woman greeted me and Draco.

"Taylor Grey?" she asked. I nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy for escorting her to the castle; you may proceed into the Great Hall. As for you Ms. Grey, you can follow me to get sorted into a house."

As soon as I walked in, I felt as if everyone's eyes were on me. I could feel my cheeks blushing as I made my way up to the front. There was a long table in front of me with many teachers sitting down. Then there was a very old man standing behind a podium. "Professor McGonagall, you may start the sorting," he said as soon as all of the first years were inside.

The elder woman, who escorted me in, began to call out names. At my old school, I was accustomed to this. I waited for my turn. When my name was called I sat onto the stool and the sorting hat yelled out, "Gryffindor!"

There were many cheers from the left side of the hall, and I made my way over to the very long table. When I sat down, I found Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Along with Ron's brothers and sister. I began to tell everyone who asked who I was and why I was there. There are many nice people in this house and I felt that I was going to be very welcomed here at Hogwarts.

After a short pause in the feast, I looked around the hall. I found the Slytherin table and none other than Draco. He was staring at me and when our eyes met, he winked. "Taylor, hello? Are you ready to go up to our room?" asked Hermione. I nodded, and then stood up with the rest of the Gryffindor gang.


	3. Confused Harry

Hogwarts was amazing. It was so pretty and a lot older than the American School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. We walked up flights of stairs to the portrait of the fat lady. Harry spoke a funny word, and then the door opened. The common room was red and gold with a fireplace and many couches.

I was about to walk up to the girl's dormitory with Hermione when Harry pulled me aside. "Taylor, I was wondering if you would want to stay down here and talk for a little bit," he asked, his voice a little shaky and I could tell that he was a little nervous. I accepted and we sat down on a couch in front of the fireplace. "So, glad you're in Gryffindor?"

"Yes, I knew that you and Ron and Hermione were in it. I didn't want to be stuck in a house with no one I knew. Thanks for helping me at the station and also with the trunk from this morning. Do you remember? At the Leaky Cauldron?" I asked, hoping that he would realize that it was me.

"That was you? Wow, I didn't realize that that was you. Fate was apparently on our good sides today," he laughed. I smiled. I learned a lot about Harry in the next hour we sat talking. He was the seeker on the Quidditch team, risked his life numerous times, and that he lived with muggles during the summer. Harry was a very sweet kid and was well like by most of the students here, well, except for Draco and his gang.

"Well, I better go to bed, classes start tomorrow," I said as I began to stand up. Harry got up as well and we walked over to the stairs.

"Have a good night's sleep, and I guess I will see you in the morning. Well, 'night," Harry said and he walked up to the left side of the stairs. I walked into the right, and into the dormitory. Found my bed, changed, and then slipped into my sheets and dreamt about my first day at a new school.

FF: Next Day

The next day was completely boring. Just went over procedure in all of the classes. I met up with Ron, Hermione, and Harry in the great hall for dinner.

"Hello Harry," a voice from behind me chimed. I looked around and saw a girl with long black hair smiling at Harry. He smiled back and blushed. She walked away and then I said, "Who's that?"

"Cho Chang, she's in Ravenclaw. Went out with Cedric Diggory before…before you-know-who killed him. Rumor has it that she's been having some sort of a crush on Harry," Ron said as Harry blushed. I guess Harry liked her; it was cute to see him blush in embarrassment. After dinner, all of the students began to go their separate ways. Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided that they were going to go visit Hagrid. I declined their invitation to go with them. Instead, I stayed in to work on my Herbology essay, that class was quite difficult for me.

When the trio came back into the common room, I was about to walk upstairs. I heard their voices just above a whisper. "…no…. I don't know what to do. Today when Cho came over to say "hi", I nearly froze. I really like her, but then there's Taylor. I think I like her too. Oh, Hermione, help, I don't know what to do," Harry whispered.

"Well who do you like more?"

"It's not that simple,"

"Yes it is. Who do you feel more comfortable with?"

"Well, at the moment, they both make me feel nervous and awkward," Harry admitted.

"Do I have to play counselor? Harry, just try to find one you find more comfortable with and one who you enjoy their company. If that doesn't work, then I don't know what to tell you. But, I am going to go to bed before you start asking me advice on how to kiss." I heard Hermione get up, and then I ran back into the dormitory. I jumped up the stairs and into my dormitory, to make it seem like I was there for the past couple of minutes.


	4. The Room of Requirement

The first month or so went by pretty quickly. There were so many classes: Potions, Transfiguration, Defense against the Dark arts, and many more. I found Harry and Ron in the great hall at dinner. I sat down and they asked about my classes. "They are okay. Just that Professor Snape guy in potions. He doesn't seem to like me very much."

"Don't worry about him. He hates everyone. I actually think he does some work for the dark side, but that's just me," Ron said. I laughed. I guess if you really don't like a teacher you can think them to be anything bad.

We continued to sit in silence after that. Finally I asked a question I have been dying to know the answer to.

"Ron, are you and Hermione…you know, dating?" Ron looked as if he was going to spit out his food.

"What?" he asked. I was about to ask again when Harry interrupted.

"No, they aren't," he said, and then whispered, "but it is obvious that they like each other. Wait until you spend more time around them." I chuckled and Ron looked peeved. If it was that obvious then they should go out to stop people from asking. I decided to go back to the Gryffindor common room and begin to study for a Herbology exam. I excused myself and walked out of the hall.

As soon as I left, a hand grabbed my arm. "I've been waiting forever for you to walk out," said Draco almost annoyed.

"Oh, well, sorry, I was just on my way to go study," I said as I began to pull away towards the stairs. I haven't seen Draco in a while, and I didn't plan to talk to him either. Harry and his friends told me enough about his family and past, and I didn't want to hang around a kid with a bad reputation.

"Wait, I know a good place to study. It's quiet and no one will disturb you." The offer was tempting, but I didn't know whether to trust Draco or not. If he was anything like Harry told me, I didn't know if I could trust him. "What do you say?" he said as he cocked his head over and pulled his arm in the direction intended.

But, his eyes were so nice, I couldn't refuse. I followed him to a wall on the opposite side of the castle. I then looked at him like this was some kind of a joke, and then the wall suddenly opened up. We walked in and it was like some secret getaway.

"This is the Room of Requirement. It opens up for those who need it with whatever is needed inside, I found it when Potter and his friends were using it to break a few rules," Draco explained. I decided not to ask about the whole Harry ordeal, instead I began to walk around and take a look at everything.

"This place is really cool, thanks for showing me," I said. There was a couch, so I decided that it would be best to start what I intended to do. I sat down and began to pull out my Herbology book.

Draco then sat down next to me. I had no idea he was going to stay with me, but I didn't care, I needed to study. Before I could even say a single word, Draco put his hand on my knee. I looked down at it, and then instantly pushed it aside. "Do you think I can study?" I asked, not trying to sound annoyed, but I did.

"Come on, you know you didn't come here with that intension. Why else would you come with me, I haven't talked to you since your first day here," Draco wondered. I actually had no idea how to answer that. Why did I come in the first place? I guess temptation got the best of me. But I wasn't going to tell him that. Draco then put my Herbology book down and pressed his lips onto mine. My eyes bugged out and my body tightened up.

Right when I pushed him off of me, I looked up to see Harry and Cho standing in front of us. "Harry, this isn't what it looks like. I was trying to…" I began, but Harry cut me off.

"No need to explain, Taylor. I can see what you were doing. Carry on," he said, trying to hide the fact that he was obviously hurt. I could see that nothing I could say would help, so we just left. We walked in silence. It felt really awkward considering I pushed him away. I didn't want to be kissed and I definitely didn't need Harry seeing that. He must have thought I pushed him away because I knew someone was there. I need some help. "I am going to go find Hermione," I said and left him standing in the hall.

"Hermione is in the library with Ron," said Luna Lovegood, a girl from Ravenclaw, who obviously knew my two friends. I found the library and walked down large isles of books. I was about to give up when I saw two people kissing at a table in the corner. Usually I wouldn't think anything of it, but when I saw that one of them had red hair, my interest was sparked.

"Hermione?" I interrupted, I felt bad, but I really needed to talk to her. She glanced up, obviously surprised. She turned red and separated from Ron. I raised an eyebrow and then moved on, "Do you think I could talk to you for a second?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Ron, I'll talk to you later," she said. Ron hurried out of the library. "What's wrong?" I then proceeded to explain what happened, minus who I was with, and Harry's reaction. I also told her how I overheard Harry's confession about his two crushes.

"Who was the other person you were with?"

"Draco," I whispered and was somewhat ashamed. Her eyes grew and I could tell that she didn't know what to say.

"Well, I guess we found our reason why Harry's mad at you. Draco? Seriously haven't we told you enough about him? Have you gone mad? He is vile, rude, and on the way to being a death eater like his whole family. Why did you go with him? Wait, why did he even take you there?" Hermione breathed.

"That's what I want to know too. Why I went and why he took me there. I thought maybe he was being nice. I never wanted to kiss him you have to understand that. Could you please tell Harry? I doubt he will even speak to me," I said, about to burst into tears. Draco ruined my friendship with Harry. Now he wont even speak to me for something I didn't intend.

"I understand, but I doubt Harry will. I'll try to talk to him for you," Hermione said. I thanked her and then excused myself back up to the great hall.

"You can go back to some unfinished business with Mr. Weasley," I joked. She looked like she would try and cover it up, but I said, "It's okay, secrets safe with me."


	5. Forgiveness and a Mother's Letter

In the great hall, I sat down at an empty table to read. Five minutes passed and then an owl swooped in through an opening. It was gray and was carrying a little envelope. I didn't think of it until the envelope dropped on top of my book. It was addressed to me, from my mother. I was then horrified at what it said.

Dearest Taylor,

How is Hogwarts? I hope all is good. As you know, Christmas break is coming up soon. I would like to tell you that we have been invited to stay with some new friends of mine. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy have invited us to stay over Christmas break at their place in Wiltshire. Narcissa is so kind to me, we met through some of my old friends. I heard that their son, Draco, is also at Hogwarts. Maybe you should get to know him before you spend some time together over break. I will see you soon.

Oh and just find Draco and follow him, he will be receiving a letter as well telling him the plans.

Love you darling,

Mom

I could not believe what I had just read. Spending Christmas break with the Malfoys? Could this day get any worse? This break will be completely awkward and also, how am I going to tell Hermione and them that I am spending holiday with Harry's enemy.

This will not be good. Not good at all. "My father tells me that you will be spending break at our house," a voice chimed behind me. It was obviously Malfoy.

"Yes, I will. I was just informed as well. Well, I must be going now," I added as I stood up and then began to walk towards the doors.

"You liked it. Didn't you?" I turned around, Draco's hands were in his robe pockets and he had a sly expression on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I tried to cover up our incident, turning once again.

"Want me to remind you?" Draco then grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him. This time I knew what was going to happen, so I ducked and pulled out of his reach. I didn't answer and just walked out. Merlin knows who just saw that and I don't even want to think about my Christmas break.

As I walked into the Gryffindor common room, Harry was just about to walk up the stone stairs.

"Harry, wait!" He turned around then continued to walk upstairs when he saw who just called his name. "Harry!" I yelled as a couple of people turned their heads away from their conversations. I ran up the stairs and finally caught up to the green-eyed boy.

"Look, will you please listen to me. Can I explain everything?" I pleaded. He didn't speak; he just looked at me for a while and then nodded. We walked over to the couch we sat at the first night of Hogwarts.

"Harry, before you say anything, hear me out, okay?"

"Fine."

I then began to tell him my side of the story. I told him how I didn't want to kiss Draco in the first place and that I was stupid to even follow him to the room.

"I guess I was just mad because I was jealous. That's all. I know you didn't mean to do any of those things." And with that, he pulled me into him and hugged me like a friend would. I felt safe in his arms and I knew that our feud was finally over. Now, for the fun part: telling him that I would be spending Christmas with Draco's family. Before I could open my mouth, the fire in front of us because to hiss at us.

I looked over to see a face inside of it. "Harry? Is that you?" spoke the fire. I looked in amazement as Harry said that it was him. "Good. Harry, this is Tonks. Do you remember me?" the fire spoke. As it did, a clear shape was being formed into a girl's face.

"Yes, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Listen, you are soon to be in danger. I just heard from Moody that death eaters were going to try and capture you. The Dark Lord already is planning something and he seems as motivated as ever. You need to stay safe and also be aware wherever you go. The death eaters are now currently housed in the Malfoy Manor. I believe that Lord Voldemort is there as well," Tonks said.

"Okay…well, thank you for the warning," Harry said, as his voice grew softer. Tonks then vanished into the fire. Harry looked a bit worried but then said, "Well, this should be interesting. Taylor, they probably know that you are my friend, so you are in danger as well." I nodded and then realized something.

"Wait, Harry. My mother just sent me a letter telling me that I was to spend the holidays with the Malfoys. Apparently they are now friends and I don't know, but if you want, I could do some investigative work," I said, hoping that this was the best way to break the news.

"No, you mustn't. That would be too dangerous. Wait, your mother knows the Malfoys?" I showed him the letter and he just sighed and nodded. "Taylor, would you really risk your life to learn some information to save me?"

"Of course silly. You risk you life enough, why not me? I could use some adventure," I smiled. "I will be careful, there has to be a way for me to hear what is going on from a different room," I said.

"Actually, there is," Harry said as he got up looking for someone. He came back with two twins who looked strangely like Ron. "This is Fred and George Weasley, Ron's brothers," Harry explained.

"Hello there. What can we do for you today?" Fred, or George, said.

"Guys, we need your extendable ears," Harry said.

"Ah, good choice, let's see, ah, here we go," one of the twins said. They then handed Harry a thin, flesh colored string. "Good for listening to any conversation, unless there is an imperturbable curse on the door. Then, you are in trouble," they finished.

I took the string and then thanked them. This would definitely help. "Well, I best be going to bed. Hope that those help you," Harry said.

"Thanks, and also, thanks for hearing me out tonight," I said. Before I walked upstairs, I gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek.


	6. Malfoy Manor

Soon, the day I have been dreading had finally arrived. Today was the day that I would pack all my things, say goodbye to my friends, and follow Draco home where I would have the worst winter break. I packed all of my belongings, including the extendable ears, and then made my way down to the great hall.

I said my goodbyes to Harry and Hermione and then I felt a tap on my shoulder. Draco was standing there with an annoyed look on his face. "Ready?" he spat. He wasn't looking forward to this either, I could tell. He probably had given up on me; realizing he couldn't get into my pants or anything like that. I nodded and then turned to walk away with Draco.

"Can you fly?" Draco asked. I just stared at him; I didn't know that Hogwarts allowed students to fly around on broomsticks. Then I remembered I wasn't in America anymore. I shook my head no. "Get on," he sighed as he mounted on top of a black broomstick.

"We're flying to your house? Isn't there another way? Apparition? Floo powder? Anything?" I asked as I climbed behind him and sat down on the wood.

"No, my father is being a real arse about this, and told me to fly over. Plus, Hogwarts has anti-apparition and anti-dissaparation spells around it. And, we aren't seventeen. I assumed you would have a broom, but I guess this will do," he huffed.

Shortly, the broom began to rise and we flew away from the Hogwart's grounds. I have never done anything like this before. As we plummeted down, I wrapped my arms around his waist. His body then tensed up, but I didn't care.

Below us, I then saw a huge mansion. It was dark, and had large oak trees surrounding the area. A black fence guarded the house, which I guess didn't do much considering we were flying, but nonetheless.

"Taylor! Sweetie!" rang my mother's voice. I smiled then greeted her with a hug. "And you must be Draco! Hello, I'm Sharon Grey," and she reached out her hand.

Draco shook it and then began to walk inside his house. We followed behind him. I was soon mesmerized at the beauty of the house. There were large statues, portraits, and no clutter. Everything seemed to sparkle in the light of the chandelier overhead, which didn't do much. There was a large spiral staircase to the left and then another hallway to the right.

"Ah, you must be Taylor. Yes, Draco and your mother have told us about you," Lucius Malfoy greeted. He had long blonde hair, a fixed expression on his face, and carried a snake-headed cane. "Welcome to Malfoy Manor. This is my wife, Narcissa."

Narcissa had an elegant look to her; she too had long blonde hair and a beautiful dress on. "Hello Taylor, welcome. Come in, Draco will show you to your room," her soft voice rang.

Soon, my mother and Draco's parents exited to the left. "Come on, up here," Draco ordered. I followed him up the spiral staircase and up to a floor with many different doors. Great, now I can get lost while trying to be secretive. We stopped in front of a door a couple down from the staircase.

"This is your room; my room is right next door. The bathroom is that one right there," he said as he pointed to the door down to the left a while. It was odd, Draco seemed a lot colder to me. He used to be more, I don't know, nicer. I guess that could describe his past personality.

"Okay, well, thanks," I said as I pushed open the door. Everything was black and green. The occasional silver lining however was present. There was a large queen bed in the corner, a dresser, desk, and a very large walk-in closet. When I turned around, Draco was gone; probably to relax in his own bedroom.

I put away my clothing, put the extendable ears in my pocket, you never know when I might need them, and then walked out of the room. I walked back down the stairs to explore a little bit. This time I followed the hallway on the left of the entrance to the house. It led to even more hallways and I chose the one closest to the entrance.

This hallway seemed to be a dead end. I turned around to be face to face with a pair of gray eyes. "Where are you going?" Draco asked.

"I actually have no idea. Since you were rude enough to leave me, I decided to explore on my own," I piped.

"Well, that I wouldn't advise. If my father finds you somewhere where you shouldn't, you might as well pack your bags. Friend of the family or not," Draco sneered. I gave up trying to argue, I didn't want to be on a non-speaking term with him considering I will have to see him for a week. I tried to move past him but he wouldn't move.

"Draco, could you please move?"

"Why, where are you going now?"

"I don't know, to my room?" I tried now to duck underneath his arms against the walkway. But he moved them down to keep me trapped. I think he felt that this was sort of a game because he began to smile.

"Come on, follow me," he said. Oh no, I fell for this once. Now I definitely don't know where he was taking me.

"That's okay, I am tired anyway," I excused myself. But he saw straight through the lie. Since he realized he wasn't getting anywhere being nice, he opted for a different approach. He moved his arms off the walkway and then picked me up over his shoulders.

"Draco! Put me down! Where are we going? I can walk you know!" I yelled.

"Oh shut up. Trust me!" he said.

He then put me down and I was facing him. "Close your eyes," he said. I knew that rebelling wouldn't do much, so I closed my eyes.

I heard a door open and he then took my hand. I got a sudden chill and then realized it was a lot colder than earlier this morning. We walked for a while, and then we stopped. "Okay, open them," he said.

When I opened my eyes, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was beautiful. Snow covered a nearby lake and many trees. There was a gazebo and everything. Almost like my own winter wonderland. It was a very pretty sight. I for one was shocked that Draco would take me here.

"Pretty?" he asked.

"Yeah, it is." I began to walk around in the snow. I loved the snow, especially because it meant winter; which meant that my birthday was soon. I then grabbed a bunch of snow and hid it in my hands. I walked around, and Draco was still standing where I left him. Then I pelted him with my snowball that I made. His face was hilarious as it caught him by surprise.

Soon, we were engaged in a snowball fight. We were both were laughing and throwing snow on each other. I felt so comfortable that I completely forgot that I was with Draco. In a matter of minutes we both were laying on our backs in the snow laughing.

"Draco! What do you think you are doing? Get up! Come back in here right now!" bellowed Lucius. Instantly Draco jumped up and began to run inside the house. I followed but I did not run. When I finally entered the house again, Narcissa was there to greet me.

"Taylor, why don't you go upstairs and change. Draco has to talk with his father and a couple of other guests. Here, let me show you the way," she said. Other guests? Of course, death eaters. They are all here.

Inside my room, I quickly changed into new jeans and a tank. After a while, there was a knock on my door. "Taylor, oh look at you, change into something a little nicer wont you? We must get ready for dinner. Come down once you look presentable," my mother ordered.

I didn't really pack accordingly, so I chose a pair of black slacks, heels, and a red long-sleeved shirt. I then made my way downstairs where my mother was waiting for me. "Now, that's better," she approved.

We walked through another hallway and I saw a large table. It was already set and a couple of house-elves were placing the food onto each plate. Strangely, there were more than five plates. Does my mother know that this is the home to death eaters and the Dark Lord himself?

My mother and I waited until the house owners walked inside the dining hall. Lucius took the head of the table, Narcissa to the right of him, and Draco to the left. "Taylor, you can sit next to Draco, and Sharon next to Narcissa," Lucius ordered. I quickly sat down. As I did, an older woman with long black hair entered. Her eyes were wide and she almost had the physical appearance to a witch, minus the old and wart-covered part.

"Bella, sit over here next to Sharon. Sharon, this is my sister Bellatrix Lestrange. Bella, this is my new friend Sharon," Narcissa explained. The woman named Bellatrix took her seat and said hello to my mother.

"Ah, Draco, is this yer girlfriend?" asked the black-haired woman.

"No, Bella, that is Sharon's daughter, Taylor," Narcissa explained for Draco. Bellatrix raised her eyebrow and smiled. Then it clicked. Bellatrix. Ron explained on the Hogwart's Express that she killed Sirius Black, her cousin and Harry's godfather. I guess I should not befriend her.

Dinner was over quicker than it started. Draco then excused himself and me from the table, while the adults stayed to talk. I wonder why they were talking with my mother still in the room. She wasn't a death eater now was she? How would I know anyway?

Draco and I did nothing that night. It wasn't until the third or fourth night when things began to get interesting.


	7. Surprise and Seduction

I woke up around seven and decided to go and take a shower. The bathroom was nice and big and had a huge bath tub in the center. I realized that everything in this house was big and extravagant. Once I stepped out of the walk-in shower, I realized that I forgot my clean clothes and towel in my room. Oh no. I opened the door and peeked out. No one was there. So, I figured that I was safe in just my bra and underwear. As long as no one rounded the corner I was okay. I ran across the hallway and opened up what I thought was my door.

However, this was not my room that I jumped into. When I looked up, Draco was staring at me with one eyebrow raised. In the few seconds I was inside I caught a glimpse of his nicely toned stomach. He had just gotten out of the shower I suspected because he still had a towel wrapped around his waist.

This defiantly did not look right. "Uh, sorry, wrong room. I forgot clothes and I guess the rooms all look the same from the outside. Sorry," I babbled.

I finally turned and ran out of the door and into my room. That was probably the most embarrassing thing ever. I found the clothes I was supposed to bring into the bathroom and put them on. When I emerged from my room, I headed downstairs to the sitting room.

"Were you as impressed as I was?" Draco grinned as I rounded the corner. He was sitting on a couch, as if waiting for my arrival.

"Excuse me?"

"I saw you eyeing me up and down. I can admit that I too enjoyed what I saw," Draco smiled. I was about to argue when his expression made me change my mind. Was he indirectly complementing me? All I could do was smile. Because truth be told I was looking him over, and he was mighty fine. "I knew it, temptation too much?" he asked.

"Don't get too full of yourself now," I said. I had to stop him before he said something I really wouldn't want to hear.

"Okay, fine! Care to sit?" he asked. Before I could though, Bellatrix walked into the room.

"Draco, come on, you need to go downstairs with us," she ordered. Draco listened and stood up. He then left the room while Bellatrix stayed behind. "Don't worry baby, your boyfriend will be back soon," she smirked then turned on her heels.

Then I realized that there was probably a meeting downstairs with Voldemort. I had to listen. I waited until Bellatrix was a good pace in front of me. I followed her silently to a staircase leading to a closed door.

I threw down the end of the extendable ear and began to eagerly listen.

"We must catch him by surprise. No doubt about that. Obviously no one would think we'd go directly on Hogwart's grounds."

"True, but what about Dumbledore?"

"What about that old git? If he gets in the way, do what you would to any other," a voice hissed.

"Draco, now, you need to lure Potter somewhere that we can easily get him. Do you understand? You know the castle, so you can easily help us with that."

What was going on? Did they really care this much about Harry? They then continued talking about their so-called plan.

"Lucius, I don't trust that Taylor girl, go put a charm around this door so she can not hear us," a woman's voice said. So I didn't get caught, I pulled up the ear as quickly as I could and ran back into the sitting room. I prayed that they couldn't hear my footsteps.

I ran up to my room and found a piece of paper and began to write down all of the information I knew. I also asked whether or not Draco was a death eater and how I could tell. My worry for my mother also poured out onto the paper. I haven't seen her for a couple of days. I then addressed it to Harry at Hogwarts. My owl then took the paper and went out the window. I began to feel tired too; I walked downstairs to the sitting room. I sprawled out on the couch and I must have dozed off because I didn't hear Draco walk in to the room.

His touch made me jump up. "You scared me," I said. I looked out the window and saw that it was now dark out.

"Want something to eat? The elves are making dinner," he told me. I followed him to the kitchen and watched as Draco grabbed two plates. He handed me one and motioned me to follow him to the dining room.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked. I wonder where my mother is.

"Important meeting downstairs and they are too busy for dinner," he answered nonchalantly. I ate the food he gave me. "I'm going to go upstairs, want to walk with me?" he asked as he finished his piece of bread.

"Sure," I answered. We walked up the stairs and then into our separate rooms. I guess it was a long time since I sent my owl because now there was a white owl sitting on my window sill. I took the paper and knew that it was from Harry.

Taylor,

Thank you for getting that information before they put a charm on the room. I will talk to Hermione about what we should do, so I will tell you what is up when you get back. As for Malfoy, if he is working with Voldemort it is most likely that he is a death eater. But you can tell if on his forearm, there is a sort of tattoo of a snake and skull. This is called the dark mark. If that is there, don't touch it, but that would tell you if he was a death eater. I don't know what to tell you about your mother. I would ask Draco about her, and see if you can trust his answer. I don't want to tell you that she is now a death eater, but it could be a possibility. What also could be a possibility is that she could be under the imperious curse. But I don't know. Don't send another owl back, death eaters could be monitoring owls going back and forth. I will talk to you in a couple of days.

Thank you again,

Harry

Well, I guess I need to see Draco's arm now. But how? I couldn't ask him to show me his arm. If the dark mark was there, he wouldn't be showing off his new art on his arm. And how will I find out information about my mother? Then an idea jumped into my head, but I didn't really like it. I found a button down shirt and then I changed into that. I then left my room and turned and knocked onto Draco's door.

"Yes?" he asked and looked down at my strange apparel. I didn't wait to answer I walked right into his room.

"All of my shirts are dirty and I haven't had time to clean them. Do you think I could borrow a shirt to sleep in?" I asked, purposely batting my eyelashes at one point. He seemed really shocked and confused, but then he reached into one of his dresser drawers and handed me a black t-shirt.

I knew that this would come back to bite me in the butt, but I then unbuttoned the shirt I was wearing and proceeded to slip on the black t-shirt he gave me. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the look of shock on his face. "Thank you so much Draco!" I said as I began to walk over to him. Draco just stood there as I came over and kissed him on the cheek. I then slowly turned away.

Draco then did what I expected him to do; he reached over to my arm and pulled me back to him. This time, when he kissed me, I did not push him back and no one interrupted us.

As we kissed I began to push him over to his bed. He obediently sat down and pulled me over him. I then began to do what I intended to do. He was wearing a tie and a button down shirt. I figure he already took off his robes before I knocked on the door. I took off his tie and then started on the buttons on the shirt. He helped me and slid off his shirt after the last button was undone.

In my position I couldn't get a glance at what was on his arms. Soon, Draco shifted his position on the bed, and I was underneath him. This was somewhat easier. While Draco was busy, I carefully opened my eyes and saw that his left arm had nothing on it. He must have noticed my head turn. "You okay?" he asked. This was the perfect moment.

"Yeah, just peachy," I smiled. Before he bent down to kiss me again, I looked to his right arm. Again, nothing was there.

Was he really not a death eater? Then why was he helping Voldemort? And why did I feel unwanted hands sliding over my right breast?

"Draco. Stop," I ordered as I began to sit up.

"Why, don't you like it?" he teased and gave me a quick kiss on the neck. "Come on, it's your turn now," he said as he tugged on my shirt.

"I think you saw enough of me this morning, if you don't remember," I said as I began to stand up. I heard Draco groan. I then remembered that Harry told me to ask about my mother. So, I sat back down next to the shirtless boy. "Draco, I can't help but worry about my mother. Do you know where she is?"

He looked at me suspiciously and then said that she was here. He was apparently more into what we were doing before, but I needed to know something that I knew I shouldn't bring up.

"Can you answer me something? Truthfully? I know I shouldn't ask, but I need to," I said, preparing myself for asking.

"What do I get in return?" he teased again.

"You'll see," I said and batted my eyelashes. The truth is that I really didn't know what I was going to do; I just knew he would like to hear that. He then sat that awaiting my heart pounding question. "Okay, did…you-know-who turn my mom into a death eater?"

Draco then turned white. "Way to ruin the mood, Taylor."

"I am sorry, but I am really worried about her, can you please answer me though?"

"You know, I knew you were upstairs listening to us earlier today. But I tried to save your arse by telling Voldemort that it was just a house-elf. And he believed me. If he knew that I was lying, I could have been killed with a flick of the wrist. Was this all an act to try and get information out?" he asked, and actually looked sort of hurt.

"Look, I can't lie to you, so yes it was. But listen, all I want to know is if my mother is alright. Can you please answer that please?"

"Fine. She is okay, my father just has her under an imperious curse." When he said that, I began to cry. I couldn't believe that they took advantage of my mother just like that. "Taylor. Don't cry. She isn't going to be hurt or anything," he tried to reassure me.

"Of course she will be hurt, when she finds out that she was taken advantaged of. She isn't going to kill someone or be killed will she?" I blurted out.

"I have no idea, I was sent out of the room before I really learned anything. But since you basically know the whole plan Voldemort has, I will have to kill you."

"What?" I said, as my heart began to beat faster.

"I am just kidding. Taylor, get a grip, everything will be okay. Voldemort or I will not kill you," Draco said as a smile emerged onto his face.

"What if Harry dies because of you? How could you live with yourself?"

"Easily. Potter means nothing to me. He's always just been the famous Harry Potter. Always perfect and always manages to save the day. Why should I care about that mudblood loving bloke?" It then struck me that Draco was actually jealous of Harry. Or at least it seemed that way.

He also managed to tell me what happened to my mother and that he saved my life by lying to Voldemort. Draco could be killed if Voldemort finds out that he did that.

I guess there sort of is a soft side to Draco Malfoy under all of his pride.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" I asked as I began to climb over into his bed. He didn't even have time to respond. This time I found his pillow and rested my head onto half of it. He then followed my action and rested his head on the other half of the pillow. I then cuddled close to him as his arm went around me. In school, I may have hated Draco…however, tonight, his actions changed my feelings towards him.


	8. Goodbye

When I woke up, my head was placed on top of Draco's chest. It would slowly rise and fall. I didn't want to disturb him, so I just kept still.

"Draco, let's go. Your mum wants you downstairs! _Alohomora!_" rang a voice. Before I could get up, Bellatrix was standing in the doorway and staring at both of us.

"What?" Draco grumbled. Then he looked up to see his Aunt smirking at the two of us. The funny thing is, is that we did absolutely nothing last night. "Aunt Bella, no, this isn't what it looks like!"

"Sure it isn't. Come on, get downstairs," she said. When Draco got up she finally left the room, and I hopped out of the bed. I was about to walk out of the door when Draco spoke.

"Taylor, just so you know, there is a cupboard downstairs near the main entrance. Inside are many different brooms. If anything happens, not that I am saying that something will, but take one and fly back to Hogwarts."

I nodded, but I was quite confused. Why would he tell me that without knowing that something was going to happen? Whatever.

By the time I made my way downstairs, I heard yelling inside the dining hall. "Why do we need this woman anyway? What is she doing for us?" yelled Bellatrix.

"Bella, what else should we do with her? What about her daughter?" Narcissa's soft voice said.

"Oh please, she's just a little whore. Again why do we need _her_ as well?" Bellatrix yelled again.

"Taylor is not a whore! Aunt Bella how could you say that? Just leave her out of this; this has nothing to do with her," Draco defended.

"Oh, looky here. Defending yer girlfriend now? Lucius you know where I am coming at right? What is their use now?"

"Actually, one of them is quite fond of Potter. She can be of use. However, that other woman serves no use for us." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. How could they be talking about my mother like this? What were they going to do to her? "Draco, go get your friend. She can help us now," Lucius told his son.

I backed away from the door and looked as if I was just coming downstairs. "Taylor? Quick, please go get a broom and leave. Just get out of here before anything happens. I don't know what my father or aunt is planning. I am sorry; I can't let anything happen to you. Go!" Draco ordered. His gray eyes were now shining. I didn't want to go without my mother but I could see that it was not an option.

I quickly kissed Draco and said that I would meet him back at Hogwarts. "Leaving so soon baby?" rang Bellatrix as she walked out into the hallway. "Come on, stay a while," she ordered and grabbed my arm.

"Let her go!" Draco screamed as we made our way into the dining hall.

"Your son thought differently of her fate, Lucius. Trying to help her escape. Pity," Bellatrix tattled. Lucius' face turned to despise when he looked at his son. "Alright baby, this can be easy or really hard. Basically, it is your choice. What is Potter's weakness? What can really cause him to be knocked down?" she asked. I really had no idea what the answer was or why she was asking. We never talked about that, plus why would we?

"I don't know." That was obviously not the answer she wanted to hear. Then I saw my mother being brought out. She was being escorted by a couple of death eaters.

"Come on, yes you do. And you better tell me the truth!" Bellatrix ordered more forcefully.

"I really don't know! We never talked about that!" I cried.

"How tough do you think you are? Or how stupid do you think we are? _Crucio!_" At that moment, a jet of light flew at me. Immense pain shot through my entire body. I have never felt that much pain in my entire life.

"Aunt Bella! Stop! Please! She doesn't know! Mother, do something!" I faintly heard Draco scream. When the pain subsided, I stood back up and felt pain on my arm. There was a deep cut from my fall onto the china cabinet.

"Shut up Draco, she knows. Now, Taylor, please tell us what you know about Potter's weaknesses, or I will do something worse than the cruciatus curse," Bellatrix yelled. The scariest part about this was knowing that I had to endure anything that came my way because what I was telling her was the truth. That was not fair. I tell the truth and get hurt by it.

"I really, truly don't know a thing about him. We only met this year. Please," I cried out, this time I really was bawling my eyes out. No one was even reaching out to help me. I felt like an animal being abused for fun. The only person trying to help was Draco. Which was surprising. All I could do was stare at the dark haired woman with crazy eyes, praying for no more pain.

"I don't know, what do you think Lucius? Does she really not know anything, or should we test her once more?" Bellatrix asked. Now I looked at Mr. Malfoy, my eyes pleading for mercy. All I wanted to do was leave.

"Bella, maybe you should stop. She's just a girl," Narcissa added. Thank you, another person with some sort of compassion. Well, it was coming from the woman who befriended my mother. Bellatrix didn't like that comment either; I could tell that this woman was angry and truly wanted to help Voldemort in any way possible.

"Fine, I will spare her. But, we don't need her. _Avada Kedavra!_" Bellatrix laughed. In an instant green light flew out of her wand and hit right at my mother. My mother couldn't even move, being under the imperious curse.

"MOM! HOW COULD YOU! YOU EVIL BITCH!" I screamed at the woman who just killed my mother for the hell of it. All she was doing was now smiling at me. I had no idea how to react, so I reached for my wand. While she was busy talking to Lucius, she didn't see me sneak up behind her; Draco did though. But I did not care if this woman was family to him or not. "_Stupefy!_" I screamed.

I didn't even see her fall down. I turned and ran out of that room. I heard yelling, but I didn't care. When I reached the cupboard, I grabbed a broom and sprinted out of the evil house.

All of my stuff was still at the Malfoy's. My mother was now dead. Just for the amusement for a woman who was as mean as the devil.

Finally, a familiar castle came into view. I have no idea how I found it, but that didn't matter at this point. I left the broom at one of the entrances to the castle. This was a part of the castle I haven't been into yet. So when I ran inside, I was just concerned to find the Gryffindor common room. As I began to run through the hallways, I heard someone call my name.

"Harry!" Finally, a face that I could trust and talk to.

"Taylor, why are you here now? Where is Draco? What happened?" he questioned with worrying eyes. I didn't even have the strength to tell him. I just broke down in tears and backed up against the wall. My tears were uncontrollable and I collapsed onto the ground. "Calm down. It's okay. Everything will be okay," he comforted.

"No, it won't. Everything is horrible!" I wailed. When I gathered up some composure, Harry led the way to the common room where we could talk. Hermione was inside already.

"Harry, finally. Oh, Taylor?" she asked, surprised I was back early. We all sat down on the couch and I gathered up strength to tell them everything. When I finished my story, they were both speechless.

"Draco was trying to save you?" Hermione finally blurted. I nodded. I guess she couldn't believe that, but she had reason to. The Slytherin Prince helping another…and a Gryffindor especially.

Harry and Hermione were a great help. They let me blurt out my feelings for the situation and for Draco. I didn't care if they still didn't believe me about Draco, I was actually falling for him. When the three of us stood up, I gave Harry a huge hug. I gave Hermione one as well. A hug felt good. I collapsed into bed and fell into a deep sleep.

FF: Next few days

The next few days were a bore. Ron came back from Holiday and we had to explain everything that happened to him. He was as shocked as Hermione was. We then started to talk about something else. I then excused myself to the girl's bathroom. As I walked outside the great hall, someone called my name again. I turned to see a blonde-haired boy running towards me.

"Can we talk? Please?" Draco asked. I agreed. I still needed to thank him for trying to help a couple days ago. We walked into the Room of Requirement. Before he could say anything, he pulled me into a giant hug and then kissed me ever so passionately on the lips. I wasn't expecting it, but I could admit that, for a change, I actually enjoyed it.

"Taylor, I am so sorry about the other day. I am so sorry!" he said.

"Its alright…" I said, I really couldn't say anything else. "Thanks for actually trying to help me out."

"Don't worry about it. I really do care about you. This break I realized that you are different. But different in a good way. Which is why I want to help you…" I stared at him waiting for him to continue. "Tomorrow, the death eaters will be coming here. I tried as best as I could to not make them, but they are forcing me to get them inside the castle. I really have no choice. But I figured if I told you what will happen then you can tell Harry and all. Anyway, they are apparating into this room tomorrow and I don't know what they will do after that. I am sorry, that is all I can tell you. I don't know anything else," Draco confessed.

"Thank you so much Draco! You really are a great guy!" I shyly said. Draco grinned and kissed me. I pulled away after a while, but then went back for more. This was so much different than the other night when I was not enjoying myself.

"Wait, I have to go. I have to tell Harry. Thank you so much, Draco!" I said as I pulled away from those hungry lips. Draco smirked and then led us out of the Room of Requirement. Before we parted our separate ways, Draco kissed me again.

"Sleep tight." And with those last words, Draco vanished through a corridor. As I began to walk to the Gryffindor tower, a noise startled me.

"A little late to be walking through the halls now isn't it Ms. Grey?" Snape's cold voice echoed. I spun around to see the older man in black robes gazing in my direction.

"Sorry sir, I was just going to the common room. It wont happen again," I promised.

"Let's hope not." When Snape walked past me, I began to briskly walk to the common room. When I finally made it past the fat lady, no one was in the room. I looked around, and I could not find one soul. Maybe they were still in the great hall.

Shortly after ten minutes, I walked down the stairs back to the common room to wait for Harry and his friends. I sat in front of the fire and waited. I was beginning to get pretty worried when the common room door opened up. Much to my surprise, however, no one was there. I spun back around to face the fire. All of a sudden, I heard a voice say, "Hello." My heart skipped a beat. I found myself surrounded by Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"What the hell. Where did you guys come from? What?" I spat out. I was insanely confused.

"Invisibility Cloak. But, I must say, we are getting rather large for that," Ron told me. "We went to go look for Hagrid, but he wasn't in his hut. So we then just wandered around the castle looking for possible ways for death eaters to get into the castle." Ron finished.

"About that. Draco told me what the death eaters and Voldemort were doing," I told them.

"Are you sure he was telling the truth?" Hermione asked.

"Why wouldn't he be?" The three of them just stared at me. I disregarded their faces and continued to tell them about the plan Draco told me about.

All of a sudden, Harry winced in pain and grabbed his scar. "Harry, what is it? What do you see?" Hermione yelled. I had no idea what they were talking about. What can he see? What does that mean? Harry, still breathing heavily, began to speak.

"He's here. At Hogwarts." Ron and Hermione stared at Harry. I was still confused, until I realized that he meant Voldemort.

"Wait, here? Now? But, Draco told me that this would happen tomorrow!" I began to yell.

"Well, your little friend lied. Man, what I wouldn't give to punch him again," Hermione spat. I was incredibly hurt. Not at what Hermione said, because apparently that was the truth. Rather, at Draco. How could he have lied? After this break, I thought that I could trust him and that he actually liked me. How could I have been a fool.

"Wait, I think that they only want to take you to the Forbidden Forest. Draco told me that bit a couple days ago!" I said, hoping that that could somewhat help.

"I don't exactly think we should be going by what he says," Harry now said. I realized that I was of no help now. "Okay, I need to go find Voldemort. If he wants me, I might as well give myself up so he doesn't kill anyone else. I don't want anything to happen to any other student because of me."

"Harry, no. We are coming with you, whether you like it or not," Hermione decided while Ron began to nod. Then they all looked over at me. Did I really have a choice? I then nodded too.


	9. Battle

As we began to head towards the portrait, I asked, "Where are we going exactly?"

"The forest, there will be death eaters all over, so stay close and be alert. Don't hesitate to stun them or anything," Harry warned, like he has done this before. Well, I guess he has. We began to run out of the common room, and the first corner we rounded, we saw a couple of death eaters staring straight at us.

"_Stupefy!_" screamed Harry and Hermione in unison. The two death eaters were on their backs before they could even conjure up a spell. We kept running. I have no idea where we were going, but we slowed down before one of the exits towards the Forbidden Forest.

"Let me go alone," said Harry, acting brave. But, Hermione latched onto his arm, as if saying that she would not let him go without her. Before any of us could decide what was going on, some familiar faces appeared before us.

"Well, lookey who we found, Lucius," Bellatrix sneered.

"Yes. A Weasley. A filthy mudblood. And, oh, of course, Potter. And oh, our old friend, Taylor," Lucius examined. The four of us could only stand there, facing our enemies. If one of us reached for a wand, we were sure to die.

"I think somebody wants to meet one of you. But, seeing as how you all look like you want to stick together, why don't we just bring all of you? Shall we?" Bellatrix suggested. Before we could realize what was happening, they began to get a hold of us. Lucius held onto Hermione and Ron while Bellatrix grabbed Harry and me.

Lucius and his prisoners soon vanished. I guess we were going to dissapparate to the forest. Why couldn't we just walk? Before Bellatrix could dissapparate, I felt somebody latch onto my arm.

We landed in the deepest part of the forest. I have never been here before. When my eyes were adjusted to the darkness, I saw two other bodies lying next to me. Ron and Hermione. Who held on to me before we vanished? Before I could think of the possibilities, I felt a sharp pain in my leg. When I lowered my hand to see what it was, my hand was filled with warm blood.

I began to panic, wondering if my leg was actually there. I didn't have time to think about that either, because two dark objects began to lift me up off of the ground. I didn't even bother to try and wriggle out; I knew that they could kill me with one flick.

I was brought over to a larger group of dark objects. I guess that this was Voldemort's clan. They were speaking to Harry. I could hear Voldemort's slithering voice as he stalked in front of Harry. Harry, however, wasn't restrained. His feet were firmly planted on the ground, and he was staring at the monster before him.

"I can finally kill you Potter. Now that I am stronger than before, I will finally be able to kill you once and for all!"

"Didn't you think that once before? You have no chance. And if you think you do, then prove it!" Harry dared. I swear something was wrong with that boy.

When I fell to the ground, I was not aware of what had just happened. Somebody had stunned whoever was holding me up. I heard someone yell, "Run!"

I was not dumb. I obeyed and began to run as far as my hurt leg could take me. That was not far, however. A tall black-haired woman emerged in front of me.

"What? Were you not having a good time?" Bellatrix asked. When her wand began to twitch in her hand, I knew what she was going to say. As the green light began to shoot towards me, I lunged to the right; missing the killing curse by a millimeter. "What's wrong? Don't you want to go join your worthless mother?"

Oh, she did not just go there. I hopped up, found my wand, and had courage inside of me that I had no idea I had. "Don't…say that about my mother…you bitch," I raged.

"_Stupefy!_" screamed a boy's voice behind me. I turned around to see a death eater fall, and Draco right behind him.

"Draco! What do you think you're doing?" Bellatrix screeched. Soon, my wand and Draco's wand were facing Bellatrix in a triangle. "I thought you knew that we were coming tonight? Didn't I tell you? Slipped my mind then," she teased.

"So you didn't lie to me?" I asked Draco, turning my attention away from the death eater.

"Of course not. My family didn't tell me that the story I heard was a diversion. Isn't that right?"

"You're smart now aren't you? Did you honestly think we would tell you the real plan? I knew you would go and tell yer girlfriend about it," Bellatrix answered. I should have realized that it was a diversion. It makes sense why they wouldn't tell him about it. That was brilliant on their part.

A bright golden light interfered with our discussion. All three of us looked over to see Voldemort and Harry. Their wands pointed at each other, yet a ball of light was in the middle of the two. I turned back to find Bellatrix still staring at the duel.

"_Expelliarmus!_" I screamed, and her wand was now on the forest floor. She then had a look of panic, once Draco actually found her wand. At that moment, the air began to grow cold. I felt as if I would never be happy again. Never in my whole life have I felt this unhappy and uncomfortable. Bellatrix knew what was coming and was able to dissapparate before the dementors came looking for her.

The gold light between Harry and Voldemort vanished after it rushed over to Voldemort. The rest of the death eaters began to disappear as dementors began to move closer. The last thing I heard was a large scream as Voldemort disappeared.

A black hooded object made its way over to Draco. It swooped down and began to suck air in. I couldn't let Draco suffer the dementor's kiss. Unfortunately, I couldn't stop his dementor, because I had one of my own. I could not describe how I felt, but it was most unpleasant. I don't know how long the dementors lasted on us. A white object began to float around the area. This scared the dementors away, leaving our souls at ease.

When I gained conciseness, I saw Draco sitting not to far away from me. Hermione and Ron ran out from a couple of bushes in front of us. "Taylor! Are you okay? Where's Harry? What happened?" Hermione ambushed me with questions. I pointed to where Harry was last, and Ron and Hermione ran over to him. I began to stand up myself, but a sharp pain in my leg got the best of me. I fell down in pain. I still have no idea what happened to it.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked. I looked over, and his face looked solemn in the dark.

"Yeah, just my leg. Were you really going duel part of your family if needed; to help save me?" I asked. Wondering what he was going to do when his aunt was with us.

"Yes. I realize that that woman is no family to me if she will hurt somebody I love."

"You love me?" Hearing that come from the boy who has been known for a bad-boy reputation was strange.

"Of course I do. Taylor, I am crazy about you. If I wasn't, do you think I would have told you Voldemort's plan or anything of the sort?" he asked. I smiled because I knew that it was true. He really did love me. "Do you need any help?" he asked when he was standing over me.

He then proceeded to pick me up in his arms like a baby. I leaned my face near his ear and whispered, "I love you too."

We found Harry and the other two. They were beginning to walk towards us. "Taylor, are you okay?" Harry asked. I managed to pipe out that I was. None of us wanted to talk about what happened. All we wanted to do was get back to Hogwarts. By now, the sun was beginning to rise. This made escaping the forest a little bit easier.

As the five of us emerged from the forest, we saw Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall running towards us. "What on Earth happened?" the older woman asked, deeply concerned.

Harry then began to tell what happened. He only needed to tell them that Voldemort was back, when their faces were of sheer terror.

"But, he's gone now," Harry finished. I still wanted to know what happened between them, but I realize that this was not the best time.

"Mr. Potter, you must be sent immediately to the Hospital Wing. Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, you two go back to your common room. You too as well, Mr. Malfoy. As for you Ms. Grey, Dumbledore would like a word with you," McGonagall ordered.

"Professor, Taylor is hurt, she can't walk. Let me take her to the Hospital Wing first," Draco proposed. When his sense of care was in the air, Professor Snape began to raise an eyebrow at the boy.

"Very well." We all began to walk back into the castle, splitting apart from Ron and Hermione. Draco carried me all the way through the castle, not caring if anyone saw him. There were many astonished faces crowding the hallways, trying to see what was going on.

Madam Pomfrey rushed outside of the Hospital Wing doors. She hurried Harry inside. Draco then walked inside with me, and set me down on a bed near Harry. I never actually had looked at my leg in the light. The sight of the blood, however, was enough for me. Everything then became black.

"Ms. Grey? Taylor?" echoed a woman's voice. I looked up to see Madam Pomfrey standing above me.

"What happened?" I asked. Madam Pomfrey then began to explain how my leg was splinched when I dissapparated. I then fainted when I saw the blood on my leg. I never did have a strong stomach.

"But, I bandaged you up. Don't open up the bandage yet, I don't want you tear the new skin growing. Dumbledore has asked for you, you can go now," she ordered.


	10. Yet Another Goodbye

When I emerged from the Hospital Wing, I ended up running into Dumblebore himself.

"Ah, Taylor, what a nice surprise…"

"Hello sir, you wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Yes actually…I just wanted to explain what happened…it's pretty new to you, isn't it?" he laughed. I smiled, but was confused. He then continued to explain Voldemort and Harry's relationship. By the end of his lecture, I was defiantly well informed. I was excused and I ran to find Ron and Hermione. Both of them were seated in the Great Hall. "Taylor!" piped up Hermione. "Thank heavens you're alright! What happened? I wasn't able to see, since I was rushed back upstairs."

"I am okay now, I was just splinched."

"Oh, bugger, what a shame," Ron chimed. I nodded.

"I wanted to thank you though. If it weren't for both of you, my soul would have been dessert for those dementors."

"Don't worry. Once we woke up and were alone, I thought it'd be best to hide until we were needed. Not all of us needed to be helpless," Hermione said.

"Excuse me! I thought it was my idea to hide, you wanted to go help," Ron said. I laughed. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, Ron, where do you come up with your stories?" Hermione laughed.

"What was the white light, by the way?" I asked, wondering what sent the dementors away.

"A patronus. Harry taught us how to do that last year when Hogwarts was under horrible management. He was taught by Professor Lupin, in our third year." Hermione answered.

"Okay, well, I just wanted to thank you both for saving my life. And also, Draco's. I know he wont thank you both, so I guess I will be doing the honors. I have to go find him anyway," I said, and then excused myself from the table.

I found Draco in the hallway. "Hey, I was on my way to the Hospital Wing to see you. But I guess you are alright," Draco smiled.

"Yeah, I was just splinched. My skin is growing back now," I said.

"That's good to know," he laughed. "So that's good that you are feeling better. I was worried after you fainted."

"Blood is not a great sight for me. But, are you okay?"

"Yes. No pain or scratches. Nothing. Maybe a dysfunctional family, but don't we all have one of those?" he joked. I really wondered if he was sincere in that statement. Was he now really against his family's dark powers? Only one way to find out.

"What are you going to do now? About your family I mean."

"It's all taken care of. I convinced my mum that it was too dangerous to become a death eater and to work with Voldemort. She agreed with me, and convinced my father. They decided that my well-being was more important than the dark lord. We would never tell Voldemort this, but I can still live with them, while they deal with telling Voldemort that I do not wish to work under him. How they will make that work, I don't know, but that is not my job."

"But aren't your parents both death eaters? Shouldn't they be forcing you to join them?" I asked. I was so sure that death eaters only loved Voldemort and only wanted to serve him. They now could be sincere?

"No. My father has the dark mark. My mother, does follow the dark lord, but in a lesser sense. No dark mark. Actually my parents are more worried about their pride than the dark lord. If their standards are lowered, they are destroyed. I must be holding a great deal of pride for them to choose me over their leader."

I didn't know what to say, so I just nodded. "Look, I've got to get back to my dormitory, I'll catch you later," Draco said. He kissed me and then walked off to the Slytherin common room.

FF: End of the school year.

The letter came on the last day of Hogwarts. Everyone was all hyped for the summer, while I became as depressed as ever. "What's wrong? What does it say?" Harry asked, once I opened the letter.

"It's from my father. I have to go back to America this summer."

"That's not too bad, you'll come back next year, right before Hogwarts begins," Harry concluded.

"No. I mean, I will move back to America. I wont come back. My father said that now with my mother gone, he needs somebody with him. I guess I understand that…but I don't want to go. I will miss you all so much," I confessed. I have no idea how I would break this to Draco. I don't want to think about that now.

"Well, there's nothing we can do, now, is there?" Hermione asked. I shook my head. I couldn't be mad at my father for this decision. It was the right thing to do. I couldn't live in England by myself and my father couldn't live in America by himself. "We have to go get our trunks now, come on."

I followed the trio out of the Great Hall. We grabbed our trunks and put them with the rest of the student's belongings in the hallways. Just like the first day of school, we piled into a chariot to be brought to the Hogwart's Express.

I searched through all the students looking for Draco, but he was nowhere to be found. I stayed with Harry, Ron, and Hermione on the train as well. I figured that Draco would come and find me.

The whole train ride back to King's Cross Station; Draco did not enter our compartment. I needed to find him when the train entered the station. The four of us conversed the entire train ride, to keep my mind off of leaving. This was the last time I would spend time with these people. My friends. This was way more depressing then I thought.

Reality got the best of me when the train stopped in the station. I saw families outside the windows waiting for their children to tell them all about their year at Hogwarts.

I said my goodbyes to Ron and Hermione, and they ran off looking for their families. Harry was next. "It was an interesting year, Taylor," Harry said.

"Yeah, it was. I'm gonna miss you Harry, a lot. You've been a great friend, and I hope we can meet again."

"Me too." And then we hugged. I released Harry and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Goodbye, Taylor."

"Goodbye Harry." I turned around, not wanting to linger for too long. I searched through the crowd to try and find Draco. Soon, I was lifted off of my feet from behind.

"There you are!" chimed Draco. He smiled and then kissed me. "Ready for summer? You know, you can always stay a week at my place," he said as he began to laugh, obviously joking.

"Ha, well, that wont be happening. But, speaking of summer. Draco, I have to tell you something," I began.

"Alright," he said, grabbing a hold of my hand as we began to maneuver through the crowd to a bench.

"I got a letter from my father. I am actually going back to America."

"For the summer, right?"

"Not exactly…I am leaving England today. I am moving back to America and going to school there," I finished seeing Draco turn pale.

"You're not joking," he said. "But, what about Hogwarts? What about us?"

"I don't know. Draco, I don't want to make this hard. I really hope we see each other again. I am going to miss you so much," I said, trying hard not to cry.

"Yeah. Me too," he mumbled. I could tell that this was hard for him. I have never seen a guy show so much emotion before, especially a guy with a reputation like Draco's. I stood up and waited for him to stand beside me. I kissed him for the last time. Trying to capture his taste and what his lips felt like against mine. This turned into a giant embrace. I held onto him like I never wanted him to let me go.

Before I broke away to find my father, he whispered, "I love you, and I will miss you so much." He broke away from the hug and then trudged away, looking for his mother and father. I found my father standing near the nine and three quarter pillar. We hugged and then fell silent while walking through the pillar.

"What's wrong honey?" he asked, concerned. He shifted his weight so that my trunk could be easily pulled.

"Nothing…I am just going to miss my friends terribly. Even after a year, I grew really close to a few…one in particular," I sobbed. I didn't care who was around me. I broke down in tears in front of my father. He pulled me into a great, big hug, which I needed.


End file.
